


Photograph

by nokers



Category: Hinatazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F, i dont know a lot abt photography, ive lost all my braincells writing this fr, stalker miku is gonna be a thing., very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokers/pseuds/nokers
Summary: Miku likes taking pictures at a park nearby.She doesn't usually makes a mistake like this but I guess it was worth it.
Relationships: Kosaka Nao/Kanemura Miku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Actually already posted this on wp first but just thought I'd put it here too

Miku loves taking pictures.

Whether it's an animal, a person, or a plant, she was always eager to capture it's beauty, so it wasn't unusual to see her carrying her camera wherever she went.

"Ittekima~su!" she called out from their front door and headed to the park that was just a few minutes away from their house. While strolling along the path to the park, she would take some random shots of the surroundings that she think would look nice with a little bit of editing.

When she finally got to the park, she walked towards her usual bench at the very edge of the park. (which overlooks the whole park, thus, making it the perfect photo op spot)

Miku sets her bag down beside her and gives herself a moment to take in the calm scenery in front of her. The gentle wind that shakes the leaves of trees, the happy children running around, the couples who were sitting on the ground, flirting. 

Miku doesn't hesitate to capture the scenery in front of her, she takes her camera and looks through the viewfinder, she adjusts the lens to focus on the scenery better but before she could press the button, someone catches her eye.

She lowers her camera down and stares at a girl sitting on a bench a few feet away from her, reading a book. She doesn't know what came over her or why she's so mesmerized by the girl but she unconsciously points her camera at her and shoots.

Unfortunately for her, she forgot to change some default settings on the camera, one of which is that the flash function is automatically on, which means she just got caught taking her picture and was now making eye contact with her.

Miku quickly stands up and scurries away, head down and turned away. She was pretending to be busy taking pictures of the trees and bushes around the area, anything to avoid looking at the direction the girl was at.

She was so immersed in pretending that she didn't notice the presence behind her. She felt a tap on her shoulder which made her jump. She turned around to find the girl (who must think she's a total creep now) in front of her. "Uhm..." the girl softly said with a voice so gentle that it made Miku's heart beat faster.

_God! Now is not the time to look **more** like a creep, Miku._

"Y-yes?" _Nice._

Before Miku could start having an internal breakdown, the girl, who's the reason for her crisis right now, holds out a slingbag towards her. "Uhm... You left this on the bench over there awhile ago. I came to hand it over since someone might try and steal it if you leave it unattended." the girl said, not making eye contact at all.

Maybe Miku imagined it but she swore she saw the girl's cheeks turn red for a second. She didn't have the time to think about it though, as the girl left the moment Miku took her bag out of her hands.

Miku can't recall how long she just stood there, zoning out. She snapped out of it when she heard her phone in her bag ring. She rummaged around her bag, only to find something unusual in it.

There, in her bag, a book she has never seen before in her life. Phone forgotten, she took out the book from her bag and sat down on the grass. She tries to recall if she actually did buy a book like this before, left it in her bag one day and has forgotten about it ever since.

_No. I checked my bag before coming here and I definitely didn't put a book in. Who's..._

A sudden realization dawned on her and she quickly looks for the picture she took of the girl awhile ago. "Here!" she exclaimed after going through all the useless pictures she took of the bushes.

Miku zooms into the picture and onto the book the girl was holding, sure enough, it was the same book she had just found in her bag. "Just when did she-" she stopped midsentence when she noticed another detail in the picture.

Miku zoomed into the girl's face and noticed how she was clearly glancing at her direction. 

_As if. You've got to stop all these baseless assumptions, Miku. She must have noticed you being a creep even before taking the shot._

She was debating with herself on whether or not, she'll delete the photo that exposed her stalker tendencies when her phone rang yet again. She made the good decision of picking it up this time.

"Hello?" It was her mother on the line, asking when will she get home. After a brief exchange of words, Miku started fixing her things before going home. She picked up the book again and flipped through the pages. 

_Since she left me her book, maybe I should read it. I might get a hint on what kind of personality she has._

When she reached the end of the book, a piece of paper fell to the ground. "Hm? Seems like some kind of note fell." She picks it up and reads it.

_"I may sound like a creep but I've noticed you taking pictures in this park for quite some time now. I think you look really cool when you take pictures so seriously and smile when you check to see how it looks._

__

__

_To be honest, I was quite happy when you took a picture of me awhile ago and if you'd like, maybe we can hang out together sometime."_ is what the note said.

Miku was still processing what she just read but there was no denying that she was extremely happy about it. She looked at the back of the note in hope's that the girl left her number or anyway to contact her.

Sadly, nothing of the sort was there but there was a continuation of the message.

_"P.S I usually come here everyday to read. You're welcome to join me anytime ^^"_

Miku was definitely going to join her tomorrow and all the days after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are every NaoMiku fics on Ao3 has her taking Nao's pic in secret???
> 
> All of us writers may share a same braincell.


End file.
